


Homo Erectus

by ferretbaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, cavemen/tribesmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/pseuds/ferretbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based vaguely off the manga ‘Wild Rock’. Caveman fic (or early tribesmen if you want to be technical). Where Stiles from the Argent tribe is out one night hunting and is captured by the rival Hale tribe’s Hunter Derek, who decides to relieve Stiles of his burdensome virginity. Stiles is okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Stiles looked down the tree to make sure the boar was still there. It squealed angrily, tufting at the grass and rubbing its sharp tusk against the bark. His spear lay snapped in half about a yard away.

“Well shit.” He sighed. He wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon, and it was almost dusk. Allison’s father, the chief, probably wouldn’t send a search party out for him until morning. They had a deal with the Hale tribe that they wouldn’t encroach on their land after dark. Guess where the tree Stiles had been chased up was?

The boars little piggy family rustled out of the bushes, laying down right under where Stiles was sitting.

He wasn’t going anywhere for a while.

***

Stiles snorted awake, chin hitting the bark painfully as he slowly started to slide off the tree limb. Grappling desperately at anything to stop his descent, he broke a few branches that dropped heavily onto the sleeping bodies under him.

“Fu-uck!”

He grasped with his thighs as tightly as he could, catching himself quick enough he didn’t fall off. He did end up upside down though.

The boar snorted in his face, getting nasty snot in his mouth. Stiles gagged.

“Oh no.” Stiles barely dodged the charging animal in time. Bending cramped abdomen muscles until he hung from the tree like a sloth.

“Nice piggy. You don’t want hurt uncle Stiles do you?” He asked the beast. Maybe he could reason with it?

The pig roared in anger, slamming into the tree trunk hard enough Stiles almost shook loose.

“Bad piggy! Go back to sleep.” Stile scolded, trying to tuck his loin cloth between his legs, if anybody walked by they would get a good look at the family jewels. “Go to sleep…go to sleep… go to sleep little pig-erk!”

There were more boars, all slamming into the tree like they wanted to knock Stiles down. They obviously didn’t appreciate his singing. The tree shook dangerously, roots tearing up from the ground and leaning precariously. It wouldn’t take but a few more hits before Stiles’ back brushed the ground.

“I don’t want to die a virgin!” Stiles cried out, his eyes watering at the thought. He hadn’t even had a chance to have his handfasting ceremony. Poor Lydia back home in her hut, would be wondering what happened to him-her long lost love. He hopes she put on a brave face when they tell her the news of his heroic death.

The pigs stopped, sniffing the air cautiously.

The woods were eerily silent. The moon almost full enough to give Stiles a clear enough vision of the woods around him, but he sees nothing except him and his eminent death.

A wolf howls close by.

“Uh-oh.” Stiles shivers at the sound. Chief Argent always warns that wolves didn’t attack people who stayed in the village at night. His dear friend Scott, taken away years ago by a beast, one night while walking alone was a good example. The thought still makes him angry and sad in turns.

The pigs squealed, rushing their family into the brush and away from the howl.

Stile hung there in a moment of indecision, unsure if he should drop down and run or climb back up and hope for the best.

That moment was all it took.

“Hey!”

“AGH!” Stiles flailed, shocked so much he jolted, letting go of the branch and falling.

Right into thick muscled arms. “Oof.”

Stiles blinked up at his savior. The moon shining into the man’s eyes that they turned bright blue. His chiseled features were razor-sharp in the light, making the shadow of his dark hair and brows almost blend in with the darkness of the forest behind him.

“Uhh…hello?” Stiles figured it was good manners to greet the guy who save you.

The older teen grunted, rocking back on his feet while he held the smaller teen in his arms. “What do you think you are doing?” His voice was deep, jagged like the fangs of a saber-tooth.

“Uh, trying not to die?” Stiles answered, squirming against the guy’s chest. The man was built like the finest of hunters. He must be a Hale tribesman.

The other guy frowned. “No. On our land.”

That was harder to explain. Stiles had originally planned to get the marriage flower to woo Lydia, then thought better half way through and thought about catching a fish instead, and then he’d seen a piglet and thought how Lydia might like an animal to start a farm, and daddy pig hadn’t liked that idea very much.

“Just hanging out.”   Stiles shrugged, or tried to, the guy held him really tight against his naked chest.

“Derek I foun--” Scott, or what looked like an older version of the dead boy, walked out of the brush behind them.

The older teen grunted, dropping Stiles to the ground. Stiles landed on his ass, crying out in pain.

“Stiles?”

Stiles blinked back tears of pain. He glanced up at his dead best friend’s doppelganger. Gapping at how much this other boy looked like his old friend.

“You know him?” The older teen asked.

“Derek this is Stiles, the guy I told you about.”

“He’s on our land. At night,” Derek emphasized.

Scott - because Stiles was coming to the realization that it had to be, there were too many similarities- shuffled forward, bending his neck towards the older teen. “Please, he didn’t mean any harm.”

Stiles blinked up at the two teens. Maybe he had fallen asleep and was still dreaming?

“I caught him, so I get to keep him.” Derek snorted, looking up towards the moon.

Scott backed up, eyes flashing yellow. “But--”

“It’s either me or Peter.”

Scott went completely still. His yellow eyes looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek before settling on Stiles. He tried to give a reassuring smile and ended up flashing a sharp pair of fangs.

“I understand.” Scott bowed to Derek. “I only ask that you allow me to explain things to him first. A familiar face might help.”

Derek nudged Stiles with a bare knee, his leopard-skin loincloth obscenely short for a man that fit. Stiles almost got a peek up it unexpectedly.

“Fine. Have him delivered to my hut in an hour.” With that the older teen turned and headed into the bushes, leaving Stiles and Scott alone in the clearing.

Stiles gaped.

“You idiot!” Scott yelled, throwing himself into Stiles arms for the long awaited hug.

***

After getting over the whole ‘I thought you were dead!’ thing, Stiles was immensely glad to see his friend. There was so much to talk about, and Stiles missed him so much. It was a miracle. His mom would be so happy to know he was alive this whole time. Stiles tried to catch him up all village affairs but Scott kept going back to Derek.

“Who cared about Derek, tell me where you’ve been!” Stiles threw his hands in the air.

Scott growled. “You need to listen to me. Of all the nights to be out, you choose one of the nights before the full moon. Do you know what that means in the Hale tribe?”

Stiles scowled. “Not really.”

“Exactly, so listen up. Rules are that if someone from the Argent tribe is caught on Hale land after dark, they are subject to our laws. On the 3 days leading up to the full moon, there’s like a hunt.”

“Okay?” Stiles already knew about the night laws and such. Everyone did.

Scott grabbed his arm and led him to the water. “We hunt for food, hunt for treasure, hunt for mates. Whatever you catch you keep. Or give to the alpha as tribute.”

Stiles had a horrible vision of being roasted over a spit. “Why?”

“Uh…” Scott looked nervous. “I guess it won’t matter since you’ll be tribe now, but we’re not exactly human.”

“Huh?” He felt stupid asking all the one word questions.

Scott’s eyes flashed yellow, his teeth elongated into fangs, he got furrier. Stiles stumbled back, tripping into the lake.

He came up sputtering. “The hell are you Scott?”

Shrugging, Scott helped him out of the water. “Werewolf. Got bit by the alpha a few years back on the night of the full moon. Chief Argent knew, I thought he would have told everyone that I was Hale tribe now?”

“We thought you were dead!” Stiles stared at his friend’s hand, where sharp claws were at instead of normal fingernails. “That is so cool. Does that mean I’m going to be a werewolf now?”

Oddly he was kind of excited at the prospect.

Scott blushed so red Stiles could see it in the dark. “Not exactly.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“See, you were caught before the full moon. So your tribute to Derek. He gets to do what he likes with you until the night of the full moon.”

His jaw dropped. Stiles was sure he was about to fall into the lake again. “Whatever he likes?” His voice cracked. He knew what most men threatened to do with him if given the chance. Threats of bodily harm were the most common. Some of the older, meaner hunters talked of stuffing his mouth with other things. If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was just barely over the age of manhood and the fact that his father was the Chief’s head enforcer, there was no doubt that  someone would have harmed him by now. There were threats daily.

“It might not be so bad.” Scott tried to reassure him, putting an arm around Stiles waist and helping him back towards the Hale village. “Derek’s a nice guy. In fact the packs not so bad, better than the old village.”

“Your mom still lives there. Alone.” Stiles said angrily in defense of his home. He had lived there as long as he could remember. His mom had died there, Lydia lived there, everything he knew was there.

Scott bowed his head. “I know. I’ve asked Chief Argent if I could visit, but he threatened if I ever came onto their land they’d hunt me like a beast. Some of the others can visit, but the werewolves can’t.”

“So not everyone’s a werewolf?”

“Of course not.”

“Huh.” Stiles absorbed all the new information. No one ever talked about the Hale tribe, it was like taboo. But there was rumors, legends of their greats hunts that went on every full moon night.

Which sort of made sense now that he knew the truth.

“So, I serve this Derek guy for a few days and then what?” Stiles asked. At least Derek was good looking. Some of the other guys, like Danny, talked about sex between males and it didn’t sound so bad. Nothing like how the old hunters threatened anyways. Maybe Derek just wanted someone around to clean up his hut for a few days and cook him a good meal. Stiles could do that, he was an excellent cook.

Scott stopped at the edge of a wall of trees. “You can stay with me. Whatever happens, don’t let him bite you.”

“What happens if he bites me?”

Scott gave him a look, “You don’t want to know.” He said solemnly, pushing Stiles forward and into the camp.

***

Stiles tried to sit calmly on the floor and didn’t move, but the hut was so interesting! So many things and tools and weird symbols all over the place, pulling his attention away from the figure in the corner watching him. There was a collection of spears and knives covered with some animal skins. A nice large, blue bowl sat in one corner with some herbs in a few brown pots. A pile of hay and feathers, with more animal furs as a make shift bed next to Stiles. Even what looked like a scroll peaking out of a basket. Stiles loved learning new things, and the Hale village was a plethora of new information. But Scott had ordered him to do this, said it was important that he didn’t do anything but what Derek told him to.

He twitched, his foot jerking and making his whole body jolt.

Derek narrowed his eyes.

“So…”

“Don’t speak.” Derek ordered.

Stiles made a zipping motion with his hands.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Do you know what is going on?” Derek walked a circle around Stiles, examining him, fingers lightly touching patches of skin. Stiles shivered when the fingers brushed the back of his neck.

“Well Scot--” Stiles said, but Derek yanked him back by his hair, pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck, exposing his vulnerable throat to Derek’s sharp teeth. It didn’t hurt but it was startling.

“I didn’t say talk.”

Stiles gulped loudly. Scott considered this guy nice? He’d hate to see his definition of not-nice.

“Now,” Derek leaned over him, hot breath against Stiles’ ear. “You’re going to nod for yes, and shake your head for no. Is that too hard to understand?”

Stiles briefly entertained shaking his head just to fuck with the guy, but those were some sharp teeth. He nodded instead.

“Good.” Derek released his hair, running his fingers through long brown locks, pulling the blue trinket feather out and tossing it away. “You won’t need that anymore.”

Stiles jerked towards it but Derek held him still. He watched the feather float towards the door before settling on the dirt floor. He had earned that feather, worked hard to be considered a hunter. If Hunter Finstock had his way Stiles would be gathering fruits and herbs with the women folk for the rest of his life.

“I heard you in the forest you know.” Derek’s wet lips brushed against Stiles neck. “You’re a virgin. Do you know what we do to virgins who come into our woods?”

He shook his head, flushed with sweat, he started to feel warm.

Derek purred. “We fuck them until they aren’t.”

Stiles smothered a laugh. His hand flew up to cover his mouth, looking out of his peripheral vision to see what the other man was going to do. Could he put it off as nervous laughter? The older teen behind him went still. It was then that Stiles noticed how close he was, chest against Stiles’ back, his knees rubbing against Stiles’ hips. How had he not noticed that?

“What?” Derek growled out. “What are you laughing at?”

Stiles shrugged.

Groaning, Derek leaned back, away from the smaller teen. “You can talk.”

Letting out an exaggerated breath, Stiles slumped. “Thank you.” Because good manners might get him better treatment.

Derek nudged his thigh with a foot. “Talk. Why are you laughing?”

“Seriously?” Stiles thought it was obvious. “’You’re a virgin so I’m going to fuck you’, that’s the worst you can come up with? Might as well say ‘you can cook, make me dinner’. You’re not very threatening.”

Derek stood, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I threaten to rape you and you laugh?”

“Ohhh, that’s what you were going for? Sorry to beak it to you but I think you came up a bit short there.” Stiles shrugged. “I mean if you were threatening something like a naked public display, I might be cowed. Really, the ambiance in here kind of makes me think you’re going to woo me instead.”

“What.” Derek deadpanned.

“I mean, the fire, the moon, the soft fur bed. I see a scroll over there for some light post coital reading. You’re just missing some nice fruits and we’d be set.” Stiles pointed towards the scroll in question. He wanted to get his greedy little hands on that if it was the last thing he did. He was one of the few people in the tribe who could read. “Seriously, you’re kind of hot, so having sex with you isn’t really a threat.”

“But you’re a virgin.” Derek blinked at him in confusion.

“So?” Really Stiles didn’t get what the big deal was. Just because he hadn’t had sex doesn’t mean he didn’t want to. In fact getting rid of it would be a relief. Maybe Derek could teach him some moves he could try on Lydia (if she ever let him).

Derek sputtered. It was kind of funny seeing a big, strong guy like him bowled over by something Stiles said. “You mean you _want_ to have sex with me?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Are you bad at it or something?”

Derek’s jaw dropped. “N-no! What gave you the idea?” He asked in hysterics.

“Hey you were the one insinuating something.” Stiles laughed at his own pun. Derek just stared at him like he didn’t believe him. Finally after the awkward staring moment, Derek sighed loudly.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret not giving you away when I had the chance.” Derek kneeled in front of Stiles, knee to knee, and took his chin in hand. “You’re not bad looking, you got nice lips.” Derek complimented him, turning Stiles’ head this way and that. Stiles just smirked at him, which made Derek scowl. “A little on the scrawny side, but you will do.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said sarcastically. Just the kind of praise he was looking for. The guy might as well as come out and say he’s better than a farm animal in a pinch.

Moving forward, Derek tilted Stiles’ chin up, sniffing at his neck again. “You smell nice.”

Stiles hummed, the awkward angle forcing him to lean forward and up, so he had to balance by putting his hands on Derek’s thigh. They were very nice thighs.

Derek licked him. “Taste good too.” Stiles shivered. The cool air against his wet skin gave him goose bumps. If the guy was trying to scare Stiles, it wasn’t working.

“But, let’s see…” Derek’s teeth brushed against his neck and clamped down lightly on the fragile skin there, not piercing the skin but a warning. Stiles whimpered, going lax and leaning into Derek more. He remembered Scott’s warning about biting, but he was helpless to stop Derek if that’s what he really wanted to do. Nipping gently at Stiles’ chin, Derek pulled back. “Perfect. You roll over quite easily.”

Stiles panted heavily, looking down so he wouldn’t have to see the expression on Derek’s face. Instead he had to look at his tented loincloth. His face felt hot with heat, dizzy from a rush of blood. This was the heaviest seduction he’d ever encountered in, ever.

To busy freaking out about the hard-on, Stiles didn’t pay attention to Derek until the guy pinched his nipple.

“Ahh,” Stiles cried out, back bowing in surprise.

Derek chuckled deeply, rolling the bud between his finger and thumb. “You’re sensitive too.”

“Stop teasing,” Stiles begged. He had never known that there was a direct line between his nipples and crotch before. Every twist made his cock jump, twitching in the thin confines of his loincloth. The desire to rut against Derek was almost all consuming.

Derek pulled him into his lap, until Stiles was straddling his thighs. The one hand continued playing with his nipple while the other settled at the base of Stiles’ spine, fingertips just brushing the edge of his rump. The older man purred deeply in the back of his throat when Stiles put his arms around his neck.

“We’ll get there eventually.” Derek shift Stiles closer, his own cock brushing against the underside of Stiles’ leg. “I’ve never despoiled a virgin before, I’d rather take my time of it.”

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and down his back, feeling the grooves of strong muscles and slick skin. There was no one in his village that looked like Derek. Hard, lean muscles with a face that would have Lydia lifting her skirt in seconds. Stiles was slightly amazed at the overall perfection of Derek. He pressed forward so his covered cock was against Derek’s stomach, trapped between their rocking bodies.

“You’re lucky I’m a virgin, this way I don’t know if you’re bad or not.” Stiles sighed, spreading his legs more so he could get closer to the warm body under him. Rolling his hips forward so he got the friction he needed.

Derek grunted, sucking on the skin from Stiles’ collarbone to the tip on his chin. “Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much.”

Stiles gave Derek’s skin a tentative lick, laving lightly at the place where Derek’s ear met jaw. He had kissed a few people before, Lydia, Allison, even Scott when they were younger, but never anywhere near the situation he was in with Derek. Those had been kisses of friendship, this was nowhere near friendly.

Derek nipped at his bottom lip with sharp canines. Stiles licked his lips, tongue brushing against Derek’s. He gasped. “You so better not be bad at this or I’m going to be so disappointed.”

Derek snorted, “Tell me in the morning, I love to be critiqued.” Stiles smiled, pulling Derek forward by the roots of his hair and pressing his lips to Derek’s. The older teen’s hands dropped to Stiles’ hips, gripping tight and rocking up. Stiles moaned, licking into Derek’s mouth in retaliation. Derek tasted like honey and milk, sweet for a rumored carnivore.

“Please,” Stiles moaned, rocking back into Derek’s hand. He could feel the press of Derek’s cock against his thighs, hard and insistent. “We need to be naked.” Derek agreed, or seemed to, standing swiftly with Stiles still in his arms and depositing them on the fur bed. Rolling until Stiles was under him and kissing lightly at his lips.

“Not what I was asking for, but appreciated.” Stiles stated, wiggling enough he could unravel his loincloth. Derek smirked down at him from above, licking his lips and humming his approval.

Once he was naked, Stiles gave Derek an expected look. He had no problem being naked in front of people, being aroused was kind of awkward, but nothing he wouldn’t get over. Derek was too busy staring, looking his fill to pick up on Stiles’ anxious attention. So Stiles took things in hand so to speak, running his hands down Derek’s side until he got to the knot of Derek’s loincloth, finding the tie and quickly unraveling it.

Derek moved his hips around so Stiles could get the leopard skin off, until Derek’s cock sprung free and there was nothing obstructing any skin to skin contact. Except Derek. Who refused to stop hovering over Stiles like he wasn’t sure what to do anymore. It made Stiles suspicious that he wasn’t the only virgin here.

“Come on.” Stiles whined, grabbing the fleshy globes of Derek’s ass and pulling forward. Derek flopped onto him, knocking the air right out of him. While Stiles caught his breath, Derek situated himself between Stiles’ leg, pulling the smaller teens legs up and around his hips and slowly rocking.

“Ohh,” Stiles sighed in pleasure. The slide of Derek’s dick against his made his toes curl, he clung to Derek tighter. Moaning into Derek’s neck, and biting at his shoulder. “That feels good.”

Laughing breathlessly, Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. Open mouth and sloppy with spit, it was the single most disgusting and exotically hot kiss he’d ever experienced before. Grabbing Derek’s long black hair and pulling him deeper, Stiles didn’t think he’d ever get enough.

Derek pulled back and Stiles tried to follow, but Derek was already sucking on his nipple. Giving his attention to the slightly bruised skin from where Derek had played with it earlier. “Oh!” Stiles squeaked, cupping the back of Derek’s head so he could hold him there. He was so wonderfully sensitive, it was a shame he’d never done this before.

Then Derek cupped him, hand going around Stiles cock so he could stroke. Stiles arched up into the warm hand, fist flying to his mouth so he could muffle his cry.

“Speak. I want to hear you,” Derek rasped, nosing the junction of Stiles’ shoulder and armpit, sending shivers down Stiles’ back at the ticklish sensation.

“I can’t,” Stiles mumbled, trying to control his hips from thrusting forward. Derek’s hand was so perfect, it had to of been made to go around Stiles’ cock. It was like he knew instinctively what he liked, how tight to make it, what rhythm to go to keep him right on the edge. “I’ll s-say something dumb.”

Derek chuckled. “Hasn’t stopped you before.” He pinched the other neglected nipple.

Stiles cried out, “Too soon!” He could feel himself cresting, rocking towards that bright nirvana. “O-Oh, Derek!” Derek milked him through the orgasm, kissing and nipping at Stiles’ lips as he came all over his hand. Breathing deeply into each other’s mouth as Stiles rode his orgasm out. Stiles’ once tense body relaxed into the soft furs, going slack as the warm body over him turned him on his side.

“It’s not over.” Derek growled against in skin. Sticky hands everywhere as he moved Stiles onto his stomach.

Stiles hummed, completely okay with the world. He hadn’t cum that hard in a long time.

Suddenly there were slick fingers against his anus. Grunting, Stiles looked over his shoulder at the older teen. “W-what are you doing?” Derek’s eyes were bright blue.

“Getting you ready, I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek’s voice was rough, clipped, and still on the edge. His penis was flushed dark red, hard as bone, and huge. Stiles couldn’t help but compare it with his own. If he wasn’t still riding his orgasm he might have felt inadequate. As it was he could only admire it, wondering when Derek would let him handle it.

Stiles grunted when one finger slipped inside, his own cum smoothing the penetration. He fisted his hands in the fur, wiggling his hips and trying to get use to the sensation. It was weird, uncomfortable but not horrible. Danny talked about it being amazing though, so he was a bit disappointed.

Derek wiggled his finger around inside him like he was looking for something. Pressing against the inside of him with determination. Suddenly it was like Stiles was being shocked by lightning. Crying out, he bowed his back, thrusting back onto Derek’s finger.

“Shh…you don’t want everyone to hear do you?”

“Shut up and do that again!”

Chuckling, Derek pulled the finger out, ignoring Stiles’ pitiful whimpers. Thankfully the finger was back, and he’d brought a friend along with him. Stiles hissed trough his teeth as two thick fingers breached him. Clenching down tightly and making Derek moan.

Derek stretched him, scissoring his fingers and pressing against that spot inside him that had Stiles crying out loudly. Before long he had three fingers in him, rocking back into it and spreading his legs wider. The werewolf was panting heavily against the back of his neck, kissing and biting down Stiles’ spine.

Pulling his fingers out, Derek lifted Stiles’ hips up, the blunt head of his cock pressing gently against his anus. “This will hurt, but it will get better.” Stiles nodded, so far gone by now. He felt empty where Derek’s fingers had been and he was already hard again. Pre-cum smearing his stomach and the furs.

Pushing in slowly, Derek’s cock breached him. Stiles cried out in pain at the size of him. Three fingers were not near enough for how large Derek was. Whimpering into the furs, Stiles hid his tears. Derek just continued rocking forward, clawed hands holding Stiles still as he pressed deeper in until his hips were flushed against Stiles’ backside. Only then did he notice Stiles.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” Derek whispered in his ear, running a hand through Stiles’ hair and down his back. Almost petting him.

“T-that hurt.” Stiles whimpered.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Amazingly Derek did sound sorry. “I’ll give you time to adjust.”

It felt like someone had shoved a spear up his rear. Large and obstructing, Stiles wondered why people regularly wanted to do this? It had been nice earlier, really nice, but this was too much.

Derek panted loudly against his back, but remained still. Frozen in place over Stiles as his body adjusted to being impaled by the larger cock. After a while the pain faded to a dull throbbing, Stiles’ body clenching down on the meaty flesh.

“Stop that.” Derek scolded, his hands tightening on Stiles’ hip. “Unless you’re ready I suggest you don’t try that again.”

No longer in pain, Stiles pushed back against the hard body over him. The feel of Derek’s cock in him was peculiar, the stretch his body made to accommodate him burned just this side of pleasurable. The heat from the larger body against his back was soothing. He gasped when Derek pressed against that spot inside him that made him see stars.

Growling, Derek snarled into his back. “I’m not waiting any longer.” Pulling back some, Stiles whimpered as Derek’s cock left him, empty and bereft. While not totally pleasurable with Derek’s cock in him, the feeling of being alone in his own body once again was almost agonizing. How could people stand to be empty when they’d have someone in them once, he would never know.  

“Nooo-oh!” Derek pushed back in as Stiles’ whine turned into a moan. Chuckling darkly as Stiles writhed on the bed, clucking and moaning into the fur. The slide in pressed Derek against that spot again, making Stiles own dick twitch in sympathy.

Derek started up a rhythm of pulling gently out, that had Stiles mewling in despair, and pushing demandingly back in, which had Stiles moaning in pleasure. Hips slapping forward hard enough that Stiles spread his legs farther out so Derek could get deeper. The pounding he was taking pushing him forward on his knees until eventually his arms gave out. Stiles flushed, embarrassed that he was bent over with his ass in the air for Derek, who growled happily and only gripped Stiles’ hip harder. Using the position to pull Stiles back by the hip onto his cock.

With his hands no longer busy trying to keep his upper body up, Stiles snuck it under him so he could palm at his own cock. The dual sensation of rocking back onto Derek’s cock and rolling his hips forward into his hand had him moaning even louder.   

Derek used his own knees to spread Stiles even more. One hand leaving Stiles’ hip so he could press his thumb alongside the place he had Stiles stretched around him. The press against sensitive flesh had Stiles squeaking, bowing his back as to get away from the intrusion.

“Maybe…next time,” Derek murmured, removing the finger and running his hand up Stiles’ back and around his chest before stopping at his nipples. Pinching and twisting the perky flesh there. Never once leaving off his punishing thrusts, he was bent over Stiles until he was close enough to nip at the junction between neck and shoulder. Teeth biting down gently as his thrusting sped up.

Stiles was so lost in the numb sensation of being taken like this. Derek’s cock opening him up and pressing deep, while his own cock dribbled pre-cum all over his hand. His balls drew up tight as he felt his second orgasm draw nearer. He was crying out now as every jab of Derek’s cock hit that spot inside him, so perfect, so pleasurable he never wanted to do anything else but stay right here, speared on the werewolf’s cock for all eternity. Rutting back and rolling his hips until it felt like Derek wasn’t even leaving his body, just pressing forward even harder with each thrust.

His orgasm took him by surprise, crying into his fist as he came all over his hand, clenching down tightly on Derek’s cock that was still pushing into him. It was like being swallowed up in a whirlpool, drowning in bliss as his ears rang, he could hear nothing but his own heartbeat as he trembled through it. He thought he was going to pass out. Derek growled in his ear, pressing deeper a couple of more times as Stiles clenched around him before he too reached his end. The feel of Derek coming inside him made Stiles squirm, too much for his aching body to take anymore enjoyment.

Derek gave a few last tedious thrusts as he continued to cum before settling as deep in Stiles’ body as he could. The sense of cum leaking out around Derek’s cock and down Stiles’ balls made him whimper. If his body didn’t refuse to move Stiles would reach back as clean it, but as it was he was too fucked out to even move a pinky finger, so he’d have to lounge in their filth for a few more minutes until his blood started circulating normally. He suddenly understood why people did this on a daily basis. It was wonderful!

Grunting against Stiles skin, Derek pulled his soft cock out of Stiles. The movement made Stiles whine, it wasn’t a pleasurable sensation, and it only made more of the cum inside him leak out. Derek’s fingers pressed in, fingering the edge of Stiles’ anus and pressing against the inside of him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Stiles murmured, rubbing his cheek against the soft fur. His leg twitched when Derek pressed deeper.

“Making sure there is no damage.”

“The damage is up here.” Stiles pointed to his head. “I think you knocked something loose.”

Derek smiled, and for the first time tonight Stiles believed it was genuine. His fingers pulling out of Stiles’ loose opening when he couldn’t find anything. His hands started to massage the sore muscles of Stiles’ ass and back, working his way up.  Stiles purred in delight, wiggling down into the soft bed as Derek pressed his chest to his back. Hands working some kind of werewolf magic on Stiles aching limbs.

“Are you falling asleep?” Derek asked quietly, kissing gently at anyplace on Stiles he could reach.

“Hmm.” Stiles eyelids felt heavy. He was warm, pleasurably exhausted, and probably safe for the night. There was no reason that came to mind why he shouldn’t sleep. If Derek thought for one second he could do unspeakably wonderful things to him and then kick him out to sleep on the floor outside he had another thing coming. Stiles would cling to him like a limpet until he finally saw the fruitlessness of that endeavor.

Derek sighed, but didn’t try to move Stiles. Only pulling the dirty fur out from under him, and placing more furs over them both. Cuddling up to Stiles’ back and placing a timid arm around the smaller teen’s stomach. Stiles smiled, placing a hand over Derek’s as he drifted off.

Not a bad night all around, he thought before sleep took him.

***


	2. Day 2

Stiles was drooling on the furs when he woke up, making them stick to his face when he tried to raise his head to look around. It was morning, still early enough that the sun was peeking through the logs of the hut and shining right in his eyes. The cool air making him shiver and cuddle deeper into the furs.

He rolled over, into the middle of the bed where it was warmest and the sun didn’t reach. His body aching in places that had never ached before, and he was sure he’d find bruises everywhere. His skin felt disgusting, his stomach and other places flaky with dried cum.

Derek was gone.

Which wasn’t really a problem. Stiles couldn’t help but think it might be awkward had he stayed for him to wake. What does one say to the guy who took your virginity the night before, ‘Good job’?

Stiles curled in a ball, trying to stay warm and ignore the itch between his thighs. He would kill for a bath, except that would mean walking to the river in front of the whole village.

He laid there half awake until the door creaked open.

“I know you’re up. I could hear your breathing change from outside.” Derek said, stepping quietly into the hut. He set something down beside the bed and leaned over Stiles.

So much for the awkward morning after. Stiles sighed, “If you didn’t bring me food, I’m kicking you out.”

Derek snorted. “This is my hut.”

“So?” That wouldn’t stop Stiles if he wanted Derek out. Scott could attest to that.

Fingers trailed through his hair, the ponytail messy from the night before. Derek pulled the tie out, gathering the long brown hair in his hands. “You smell.” He leaned close.

Stiles snickered. “Whose fault is that?” He said sarcastically.

Derek hummed. “You smell like me. Also dirty, like boar.”

Ugh, at the reminder of the boar Stiles wanted to go out and hunt them. Maybe take Scott as backup in case he got chased up a tree again. This was all their little piggy’s fault.

“Come on, get up. There’s food, and I brought some water and a cloth to clean up.”

Derek was a genius. Stiles rolled over, only then did he notice how close exactly Derek was hovering over him. He looked up into Derek’s face, meeting clear green eyes. There was a bruise on Derek’s neck, a lone red blemish on the older teen’s bare body. The same leopard skin loincloth stretched tight across his thighs as he leaned forward.

“Oh!” Stiles said in surprise. “Hello.”

Derek smirked, bringing a grape to Stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his mouth lazily, letting the small fruit drop in, Derek’s fingers brushing against his lips. Those bright green eyes stared at his mouth, eyes flashing in a hunger of a different kind.

“Mmm! Let me eat.” Stiles said around the mouthful, pushing Derek back. The older teen let him, moving back so Stiles could reach the basket of fruit himself, and the bowl of water right next to it.

Derek looked uncertain, eyeing Stiles strangely. “I’ll leave you to it.” He stood, towering over Stiles. “Your clothes are almost dry, I’ll get them for you.”

Stiles nodded, stuffing his face with a plum and licking at the juices that dripped down his chin and hand. He was starving, not having a chance to eat during or after the impromptu hunting expedition.

Derek walked backward, eyes wide. “I’ll be back.” Derek hesitated at the door. Stiles waved him away, ignoring him for the food.

There was the sound of the door closing and Stiles was alone once again. He wondered if Derek was somehow sly, taking Stiles clothes away like that, he couldn’t leave the hut without clothes in broad day light. He was stuck until Derek returned.

Shrugging in defeat, Stiles consumed the rest of the fruit bowl in seconds. Inhaling it until there was nothing left but an apple core, finally soothing the beast that was his aching stomach. He took a drink from the bowl of water before wetting the cloth and cleaning himself. Getting out from under the furs to clean between his legs and between his cheeks, where Derek’s dried cum was all over him.

His body was a swarm of bruises and love bites. Stiles wondered if that was a sex thing or a Derek thing, because he hardly ran into villagers that looked like they went ten rounds with a mastodon and lost. Seriously, it was like Derek had something to prove.

He flushed red when he heard someone walk by the hut, quickly running the cloth over his body a second time and hopping back into the bed. Just in time too, Derek returned not a minute later.

“Here,” Derek threw his loincloth at him, smacking him right in the face.

Stiles glared at him. “Where are your manners.” He wiggled the clothes on under the furs, tying the cloth tightly around his hips to hide the worst of the bruising.

“I’ve already seen it all, so why are you being shy now?” Derek asked, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t trust you to keep your paws to yourself.” Stiles looked at Derek from under his lashes. “I know my body drives you into a frenzied lust, but I’m still sore.”

Derek smirked, preening at the underhanded compliment. “Mmm. Well your virtue is safe for now, what’s left of it. I have to go hunting, that family of boars was spotted close by so Scotts going to take you around and introduce you to the rest of the tribe.”

“Oh.” Stiles couldn’t admit how disappointed he was that Derek wasn’t going to stick around. While his attitude kind of rubbed him the wrong way, Stiles wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. What's more, he should know something about the guy who took his virginity besides the fact he was a werewolf.

Derek cocked his head to the side, examining Stiles’ body. “You don’t smell anymore.”

“Of course not.” Stiles wondered if Derek had been dropped one too many times on his head as a baby.

Derek shuffled closer, crowding Stiles back onto the bed. Stiles hands automatically flying to Derek’s shoulders.

“Hey, some personal space here.” Stiles yelled, trying to push Derek back. Derek just bit lightly at the underside of his chin, moving his body to lie on top of Stiles. The heavy weight of the older boy made it hard to breath.

“They need to know who you belong to.” Derek growled, nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip.

“Who cares--” Stiles is cut off when Derek sticks his tongue down his throat. Licking into his mouth and moaning helplessly as he clutches tightly to Derek. There might be a sheet of fur between them, but the musk of sex and Derek’s natural body odor are almost too much to handle. Like the werewolf wanted a reminder to everyone what they had been up to the night before. Rubbing at any exposed skin he can get to, making Stiles tremble as his body fights becomes aroused again.

“Please,” Stiles pleads, breaking the kiss. “No more.” He’s so sore, the tender raw skin between his legs and the ache of his hips mean that any sex he gets up to would be more painful than pleasurable right now. Bad enough he was probably going to be walking bow-legged for a while.

Derek’s eyes flashed blue, pulling back so he was on all fours over Stiles. “Okay. Just remember, your mine.”

Stiles nodded, smoothing a hand down Derek’s biceps. “I won’t forget.” He said, looking straight into the werewolf’s eyes. How could he ever after last night?

“Good.” Derek hopped off him, adjusting himself in his loincloth. He gave Stiles a scowl when the smaller teen smothered a giggle. “Get up. Scott’s waiting outside.”

At the mention of his friend, Stiles threw the furs off. Ignoring Derek’s huff as he straitened his hair and looked around for something to tie it with, barely remembering that Derek had stolen it earlier.

“Thief.” Stiles held his hand out. “I need my hair tie back.”

“Don’t have it.” Derek shrugged, looking through his pile of spears with an absentminded expression.

“Now you’re a liar too! What kind of werewolves do they raise in this village?” Stiles put his hand on his hips. Glaring a Derek’s wonderfully built shoulders, down his smooth back until his eyes landed on Derek’s pert ass. He resisted goosing the guy, only just because he wasn’t sure the older teen wouldn’t tear his head off.

“Hmm,” Derek hummed, ignoring Stiles taunt. He unwound something from his wrist and held it out behind him.

Stiles looked at it. It wasn’t his tie, but a strip of leather with three small beads and a small claw tied to the end. It would do.

“Tie it for me.” Stiles didn’t take the leather, just turned around and held his hair up in a fist. He didn’t once think that Derek wouldn’t do what he asked.

Derek sighed loudly. “You know, this isn’t how these things usually go. You’re supposed to take orders from me, not give them.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah well, if you want to get anywhere near my ass later tonight you’ll do as I say.”

Laughing, Derek pressed up against Stiles, tying the leather around the loose hair. His finger’s brushing against Stiles’.

The beads click together in the silence.

“There,” Derek ran a hand down Stiles’ bare back. “I’ll return later this afternoon, try to stay out of trouble until then.”

Derek obviously didn’t know Scott and Stiles. Individually they were a handful, together they were a terror. Stiles doubted Scott had changed much in the last few years, if anything the sudden independence probably made him worse.

Pulling away, Stiles waited at the door as Derek grabbed a spear and a leather satchel. Watching as Derek pulled the satchel over his arms, muscles bulging at the movement. He was stunned by how good looking the hunter was, barely blinking until Derek was right next to him. Derek leaned forward and kissed him, quick and gentle. “I mean it, stay out of trouble.”

Stiles blushed. After everything he had done with this man, he gets embarrassed by a chaste kiss. “Okay.” Derek puts a hand on his back and pushes him forward, outside into the bright sun ahead of him.

Scott had been waiting right outside. Stiles headed towards him as Derek veered off to a waiting group of men, all carrying spears. Stiles only glances over his shoulder once to watch Derek disappear into the woods before turning back to Scott.

“You stink.” Scott wrinkles his nose at him.

“What is with everyone saying that? I took a bath like he asked and he decided to roll all over me afterwards. If I smell it’s because of him.” Stiles grouched. What was up with everyone in this village having a sensitive nose?

“Ah, now I get it.” Scott looked off over Stiles’ shoulder, shifting on his feet. “Never mind, let’s go.”

“Where to?” Stiles set off after Scott, who heads towards the center of the village. Once in a while someone would stop and scrunch their nose up at him before shaking their head in exasperation. Stiles got a funny feeling in his chest. “He marked me didn’t he?”

“Who?” Scott glanced at him.

“Derek, who else! I smell like him don’t I? That’s why you said I stink, he basically peed on me like a dog.”

Scott laughed nervously. “You’re good at picking up on our behavior aren’t you?”

Stiles stopped in the middle of the road. “He didn’t really pee on me did he?” He asked in horror.

“No!” Scott smiled at him, grin full of humor. “Nothing like that. He just…scented you, I guess?”

“Oh God,” Stiles moaned, putting his head in his hands. “You can smell it. You have super senses don’t you?”

Shrugging, Scott put a hand on Stiles arm for support. “If it makes you feel better, everyone can tell what everyone else had been up to the night before. You and Derek were hardly the loudest.”

Stiles wanted to melt into a pile of goo. He was so embarrassed. Scott was basically admitting that the whole village heard him and Derek going at it last night. How was he ever going to be able to look these people in the eye?

“Come on, I know what will cheer you up.”

“Please tell me you’re taking me to a cliff so I can jump off it.”

Scott laughed. “I missed you so much buddy, you can’t tell how happy I am to have you here.” Scott pulled him close, almost into a hug. “I know just the person to visit to make everything better.”

***

“Scott? What are you doing here, aren’t you suppose to be with the hunters today?” A heavily pregnant brunette was sitting by the lake with a fishing pole, a basket of food beside her.

Scott bowed his neck, not meeting the woman’s eyes. “Laura, this is Stiles. Derek’s tribute.”

“Oh!” The female smiled at him, gesturing them to have a seat. “I see my brother has been busy. Such a silly boy, marking you up like that, he’s practically shouting to the village that you’re his.”

So this was Derek’s sister? Stiles eyed her, she had long dark hair like Derek and green eyes, but she didn’t resemble the other teen much at all.

“Is your friend mute?” Laura whispered loudly towards Scott.

“Quite the opposite actually. I think he’s in shock.”

Laura hummed, rubbing her belly. “Stiles, was my brother rough with you?”

Stiles blinked in confusion. “No.”

“Did he threaten or treat you poorly?”

“No.” He had no clue where this was going.

“Did he bite you without asking your permission?”

Stiles paused. What would they consider constitute as a ‘bite’? There were love-bites all over his body as if they couldn’t see, so if they were looking for something worse than no. “No.”

Laura narrowed her eyes when he paused. He could swear her eyes flashed red. “Good. If he does anything to upset you, come see me. I’ll straiten him out in no time. He’s a spoiled brat sometimes but I love him, and I have no problem beating him down if he’s acting up.”

Stiles laughed at hearing someone talk about beating Derek up. He tried to imagine this little woman smacking the larger male around, oddly he could see it happen. Derek didn’t look the type to hurt a woman without good reason, so he probably let them walk all over him. “Thanks. I’ll remember that next time he talks back.”

Laura smirked at him. “Just threaten to throw a fish head at him, he’ll get the reference.”

He couldn’t wait to hear the story. “Tell me more. He was being snooty this morning and I think he needs taken down a peg or two.” Scooting closer so they could conspire together, Laura bumped shoulders with him, still smiling.

“I think you and me are going to get along perfectly.”

“I think someone just walked over my grave.” Scott looked spooked, staring at Stiles and Laura with wide eyes. Stiles and Laura just laughed, turning to face each other as they muttered complaints about Derek.

***

“Hey I know this place.” Stiles followed Scott to the edge of the river, also the edge of the Hale territory. On the other side was the practice area for the Argent’s tribe archers. Allison loved to go here.

“Yeah?” Scott said absentminded, looking this way and that. The field was empty, only high noon so most of the archers were probably still out hunting.

Once they had left Laura, Scott had gone strangely quiet, anxious to head out.

“Scott what are we doing here?”

“Get down!” Scott whispered, pushing Stiles into a den of leaves under some tree roots. Stiles sputtered, thrashing around until Scott grabbed his wrist and held him still. “Stop it. You don’t want to get caught do you.” Scott hissed.

“I don’t know, will getting caught mean you stop this stalkerish behavior?” Stiles blew a leaf out of his face.

“Be quiet. There she is.” Scott sighed. Watching Allison walk out of the trees and into the clearing.

Stiles and Scott watched the teenage girl set up her equipment.

“Seriously?” Stiles asked after a few minutes of watching Allison shoot arrows at an imaginary target. “You brought me here to watch Allison practice?”

“Allison…” Scott sighed heavily, hearts in his eyes. Stiles remembered that Allison hadn’t lived in their village until recently, growing up in her mother’s village until there was a fire or something that forced them here. Stiles had always thought that was odd, but Chief Argent said it was for safety. After the situation with his sister, he didn’t trust the woods around his family, and truthfully Stiles didn’t blame him. Kate was crazy.

“You’re pathetic,” Stiles stood up, brushing the leaves off. Scott squeaked, clawing at the ground where Stiles had been.

“What are you doing!”

“Come on, let’s go talk to her.” Stiles came around the tree, waving at Allison. “Hey there pretty girl!”

“Stiles!” Scott whispered loudly in hysterics the same time Allison yelled his name in surprise.

“Where have you been?” Allison ran to the edge of the river, hopping up and down on her toes and smiling happily. “I’ve been so worried. Your dad and some of the hunters have been searching for you.”

Scott finally pulled his shit together and wiggled out of the hole, standing shyly behind Stiles and staring at Allison like a creep.

Stiles shrugged. “Hale tribe caught me on their land at night, so I’ve been with them.”

“Oh,” Allison went pale.

Stiles ignored that. “Hey Allison, remember my old friend I use to talk about? Well, this is him. Meet Scott.” Stiles pushed his friend forward, Scott stumbled like a drunk, a goofy smile on his face.

“Hi.” Scott toed the ground, blushing furiously.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Allison smiled gently back. “Hello Scott, Stiles told me so much about you.”

“He did!” Scott shot Stiles a panicked look. “Nothing bad I hope.”

“No. He told me what a good friend you were.” Allison reassured him, tucking a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. “I thought you were dead though?”

Scott shook his head. “No, just taken in by the Hale tribe. I’m not allowed to return to your village for certain reasons.”

Stiles wondered what was up with that. Were only certain people allowed to know about the werewolf thing? If the chief knew then who else did? Did his dad?

While Stiles contemplated this new situation, Scott and Allison flirted over the river bed. Giggling like children as they recounted stories about Stiles. Totally ignoring the fact that he was standing right there.

***

Derek intercepted them as they were heading back to the village, pig carcass in hand.

“Here.” He shoved the bloody pig into Scott’s arms. “Take that back for me. I’m taking Stiles with me to the lake.”

Scott nodded dumbly, shouldering the dead animal and raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. He had no clue what Derek wanted with him at the lake. Hopefully not to drown him cuz he hadn’t done anything to deserve it. Yet.

“Come.” Derek grabbed his arm and stomped off, heading towards the same lake by which he found Stiles last night.

Stumbling after him Stiles tried to keep up, but the older teen was too fast, dragging Stiles behind him until they came to a familiar tree. Derek whirled Stiles around, pushing him against the trunk, swallowing his cry in a kiss.

“Hey!” Stiles bit Derek’s lip.

“What.” Derek growled, running his hands up and down Stiles’ side. Pushing a leg forward between Stiles’ and rutting up against him, the press of his erection had Stiles hard in seconds. There had to be something wrong with him that he found all this rough behavior so sexy.

Stiles whimpered. “What is wrong with you? Are you in heat or something?”

“Or something.” Derek answered, licking at Stiles’ ear.

“Oh God.” Stiles pulled Derek closer, hitching his hips against the teens. Derek palmed his ass, fingers teasing the edge of his loincloth.

“You still sore?” Derek grunted into his ear, fingers sliding under the cloth and brushing against his anus.

Stiles shivered, wrapping a leg around Derek’s hip and arching his back, opening himself more to Derek’s questing fingers. Derek purred, biting gently at Stiles neck.

A slick finger teased at his opening, pressing against the wrinkled skin. Stiles felt himself twitch down there, biting down on Derek’s shoulder as he pushed a digit in.

“O-oh.” Stiles gasped. He was so wonderfully hard, and the feeling of Derek pressing into him only made it better. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of this. The finger pulled out before pressing back in, an imitation of Derek’s dick from last night, thrusting in and out. Stiles moaned loudly.

“More,” At the thought of Derek’s glorious cock, Stiles couldn’t believe they were going this slow. “Hurry. I want you in me.” He muttered.

Derek panted against his skin, loud puffs of air sending shivers down his spine. “You’re evil. I hold back and you just…you just…” Derek yanks at his loincloth, almost ripping the clothes off one handed.

Stiles growls back at him. “Hey! Only clothes I got here man.”

“I don’t care. I’d rather you be naked all the time anyways, easy access.”

Good point. Stiles could see the logistics of how smart that was. But it would have to go both ways, if Stiles walked around naked, so did Derek. Them the rules.

Stiles decided to save his one pair of clothes by slapping Derek’s hand away, which had the horrible effect of Derek pulling his fingers out of him. He unwrapped the cloth quickly, hanging it on a low hanging branch.

“Comm’er.” His voice was rough with desire as he made grabby hands at the older teen. The press of Derek’s thigh back against his naked balls made his toes curl. He loved the feel of Derek’s body against him, Derek hard where Stiles was lean. It was like their bodies had been made to enjoy the others pleasure.

Derek had stripped quickly, his own loincloth fallen into a heap at their feet. His large erection standing huge and proud before him, curving towards the older teen’s phenomenal abs. Stiles’ mouth watered at the sight of it. He was rather amazed he had that in him last night.

“Hello big boy.” Stiles said in admiration.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk to my dick unless you’re going to suck it, Stiles.”

Stiles froze. “Really?”

Derek blinked at him, hands caressing his flank. “Do you want to?”

“Uh...sure.” Stiles had to check that he wasn’t drooling at the sight of it. He’d never sucked a cock before, but he had always wondered, and well, he’d already had sex with Derek so what was a blowjob compared to that.

Derek pushed at his shoulder and Stiles got that he wanted him to get on his knees. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s body as he lowered to the ground, fingers tracing the groves and lines of muscles. “You’re really built.”

Derek grunted, holding his dick in hand. “Seriously, you talk too much.”

Stiles smiled, looking up at Derek from where he was kneeling, his back against the tree and Derek’s body caging him in. “Let me guess,” Stiles licked his lips and Derek groans. “You want to shut me up.”

“U-uh,” Derek closed his eyes, leaning forward against the tree. “What?”

Stiles looked at the cock in front of him, appreciating the overall construction of it. He runs his fingers through the hair around it, pulling teasingly at the pubes there and making Derek huff in irritation. His hand circling Derek’s where he held the base of it in a tight hold. He moved forward and swiped the tip with his tongue, tasting bitter pre-cum and sweat.

He smacked his lips together, tilting his head to the side. “Not bad.”

“Not bad?” Derek laughs breathlessly, looking down at Stiles like he’s crazy.

Stiles hums, shifting closer and running the cock against his cheek, cuddling the thing against him. “Yeah, I can kinda see why people might do this.” He says breathlessly, pressing his thumbs against the underside of it, the meaty head bouncing in the air towards him, literally crying for Stiles’ attention.

“Aww baby, Stiles is here. Don’t cry.” He coos at it, kissing the spongy head right where he’s leaking cum.

“Shit!” Derek bites his lip so hard he bleeds. There is a sound overhead like branches breaking and when Stiles turns to look Derek forces his head back around. He shrugs, he doubts anyone would have followed them, much less stay to watch. That would have been weird.

Stiles goes back to kissing it. It’s interesting, not like anything he’s ever put in his mouth before. He’s sort of intimidated about sucking it all at once though. He had overheard Danny talking about it to Lydia, about how men liked it when they swallowed it all down at once until it hit the back of your throat. Which sounded bizarre to Stiles at the time, but now that he’d gotten his hands on Derek’s dick he could see what they meant. If the positions were reversed, Stiles would be howling at the sun, pressing as deep into Derek’s mouth as he could.

He pops the head into his mouth, tongue running around it and twisting against the tiny slit there. He jacks his hands down the rest of the shaft getting spit all down it, Derek pulled his hands away so he could hold himself against the tree. Stiles looks up at him from under his lashes to judge his reaction, cock still in his mouth.

Derek is panting, eyes heavily lidded as he watches Stiles. Face flushed and mouth open as if in surprise. He looks like someone beat him upside the head with a club.

Stiles smirks at him, leaning forward to take more of the cock into his mouth. Derek bucks, surprising Stiles. He takes more of the large cock into his mouth as his hands go to Derek’s hips to hold him there. He mutters angrily around the mouth full, which makes Derek moan loudly and bang his fist against the tree.

Huh. Seems like Stiles is a prodigy at this cocksucking thing.

Stiles has to hold Derek’s hips or his thrusting would get out of hand, but it helps them set up a rhythm. Stiles pulls back until just the head is in his mouth before Derek thrusts forward, getting deeper a bit each time until Stiles is almost gagging on it.

“Stiles! S-shit, stop.” Derek grabs his hair and pulls him back until his cock pops out of Stiles mouth, a line of drool connecting the tip to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles whines, watching the slick cock bob in front of him, disappointed that Derek isn’t letting him continue getting acquainted with his new friend.   
He moves his hands so he can hold it instead. It looks so lonely.

“No!” Derek pulls him up, breathing deeply right in his face. “I’m going to cum in you.”

Stiles can’t stop licking his lips. The taste of Derek was addicting. “Well you were until you stopped me.” Stiles’ voice is raw.

Derek growls, slamming his body against Stiles and pinning him to the tree, the wet slide of his cock against Stiles stomach makes him whimper. “I’m going to bend you over and fuck you raw if you don’t watch your mouth.”

“Your cock was doing a fine job of watching my mouth for you.” Stiles returns, the hazy pheromones of sex making him bold. “We were just getting to know each other too.”

“Created a monster I swear.” Derek mutters, reaching for something in his satchel hanging on the branch nearby. His fingers come back slick and Stiles is curious to know what it is, but Derek elbows him back, grabbing his wrist.

One hand holds Stiles’ wrists above his head while the slick one hitches his leg back over Derek’s hip, fingers sliding down to his rectum and probing there. Two fingers glide inside this time, stretching and scissoring Stiles open without pause.

Stiles hisses between his teeth. He’s not as sore as he was this morning, but there’s a burn. Derek crooks his fingers at that perfect angle though and all thoughts of pain flutter away. All Stiles can feel is that sinking feeling of every nerve in his body lighting up, glowing at the press of Derek knuckle deep inside him.

Derek pulls his fingers out quickly and Stiles whimpers some more.

“Put your arms around my shoulders.” Derek orders, grabbing at Stiles thighs and hitching him up, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist until the only thing holding him up is Derek’s arms. The older teens wet cock dragging along the crack of Stiles’ ass, twitching against him in excitement. Stiles own dick jumps at the stimulation, like it knows the fun it’s about to have.

“Oh,” Stiles is breathless at the position. Derek carries him like he weighs nothing, arms like steady steal as he holds him up. Stiles clings tightly to him just in case, ankles crossing as he hangs on.

Derek presses him against the tree trunk, releasing one hand so he can line up his dick against Stiles.

Stiles hold his breath as Derek pushes in, his body stretching around the familiar shape of Derek’s cock like it’s welcoming an old friend. He throws his head back, scratching up the werewolf’s back at the heavy feeling of being filled. The pleasurable burn as a cock drags inside him, opening and spearing him in half.

He’s completely at Derek’s mercy in this position.

His own dick is leaking pre-cum all over Derek’s stomach, pulsing at the throbbing he can feel inside him. Derek doesn’t waste a second before he’s rolling his hips forward, thrust deeper into Stiles who howls into his shoulder. Laughing darkly as he pulls back farther before slamming into him, knocking Stiles’ breath right out of his lungs.

“A-ah, ah, Derek!” Stiles clenches down on the intrusion. Derek pistons into him, picking up speed and getting deeper with each push in. The slap of skin against skin penetrating the silence around them, ringing in Stiles ear and making him blush. Whatever Derek used to slick him up has him sliding easily inside, hitting that blessed spot perfectly. Stiles feels so full, arching his back as Derek spreads his cheeks apart, fucking furiously up into him. Stiles writhers against the tree, back scratching against the bark.

Derek growls, licking up Stiles’ neck until he gets to the smaller teen’s mouth, nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip and demanding entrance. Swiping his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth in imitation of the rhythm he has going down below. Stiles is so dazed, he slumps his upper body into Derek’s chest, forehead resting against his as they pant into each other’s mouth. He feels like he’s totally surrendering to Derek, letting the older teen take what he wants and enjoying the process. No one’s even touched his dick and he feels like he’s going to cum in any second.

Stiles is making these horribly embarrassing sounds, mixed with the steady slap of Derek’s skin against him, and he knows they both are right on edge. His balls draw tight against him, his channel squeezing down on Derek’s large cock tightly. He mewls, digging his fingernails into Derek’s skin.

“Fuck! Stiles,” Derek’s hip snap forward so fast he’s grounding into Stiles hip painfully. Clawed finger’s digging into Stiles’ cheeks hard enough to pierce skin.

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles chants, running a hand down Derek’s chest and twisting a nipple. Derek whines in the back of his throat, his body shaking almost violently.

“I’m gonna-I can’t…” Derek is slamming Stiles against the tree, getting as deep in Stiles as he can. His orgasm has him howling, biting at the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulders. Stiles can feel cum flooding his passage, the warm ejaculate inside him making him shiver as Derek pumps his hips forward through it. He moans helplessly as he clenches down on Derek’s thick cock, a small trickle of cum leaking out around it.

Derek pants against him, pulling his teeth out of Stiles’ skin and licking the wound gently. “Sorry, sorry.” He murmurs.

“It’s fine. I j-just,” Stiles rolls his hips forward, his own dick weeping in sympathy. The angle too awkward for Stiles to jack himself off with Derek still carrying him.

Derek pulls out of him and Stiles winces, cum leaking down his legs as Derek sets him back on the ground. His knees threaten to go out from under him as he stumbles, Derek holds him up and pressing him back against the tree.

Derek hits his knees and swallows Stiles cock down so fast it has Stiles shooting down his throat a minute later in surprise. Falling over the older teens back as he cries out, his orgasm hitting him like a punch to the stomach. Derek swallows it all, milking and licking at Stiles cock as he slowly goes soft.

He pulls back and licks his lips. Stiles feels like he should give the man a medal. Or maybe the moon.

“Y-you just…” Stiles babbles at him, gapping like a fish out of water.

Derek smirks, fingers smearing the cum dripping down the smaller teens thigh with a sort of expression of approval. Proud that he’s turned Stiles into a jittering mess of limbs.

“You know, the only time your quiet is when I’m fucking you.” Derek muses.

“What?” Stiles squawks. Was Derek deft? If anything he’s even louder when he was having sex. The whole two times that he’s done it so far, but it seems like a trend. “You’re crazy.”

Derek laughs. Sex seems to put the werewolf in a better mood. The only time he seems to willingly smile or laugh is afterwards.

He stands up, brushing as his knees.

“Time for a bath.” He pulls Stiles close. Stiles slumps into his arms, if Derek wants him to go anywhere he’s going to have to carry him. He’s pretty sure his legs don’t work. Derek scowls a bit but doesn’t say anything about it, just drags Stiles to the lake.

***

“You and baths,” Stiles mutters against Derek’s arm, leaning back into the larger body behind him as Derek rinses them off.

“Hmm?” Derek lounges half in the water with Stiles lying between his legs, washing the lazy teen on the sand bank. Using some of the wet sand and mud to scrub at Stiles’ dirty skin.

“Every time I turn around your making me take a bath.” Stiles grumbles. He’s tired but not enough to fall asleep.

“Do you want to walk back to the village with cum all over you?” Derek says into his ear, running a wet hand down Stiles’ wrists and between his fingers. Stiles flexes his hand, tangling Derek’s fingers with his.

Okay so now a bath sounds reasonable. Not that Stiles likes Derek’s cum all over him, or in him, for long periods of time but it’s the point of the thing. He’s had two baths already and it isn’t even midday yet.

“Ugh, you’re annoying and putting up with you wears me out.”

“Am I supposed to be insulted by this?” Derek smiles against his neck, licking the juncture between neck and shoulder where the skin stings from his gnawing on it.

Stiles wiggles back into the warm embrace, digging his toes into the wet sand and splashing lightly at any bits of Derek he can reach in a half hearted attempt at bathing him also. “Seriously, I’m going to tell Laura on you if you aren’t nice to me.”

Derek groans, slumping against Stiles’ back. “You’ve met Laura? I’m going to kill Scott.”

“You kidding me! We’re best buds now, we’d have found each other eventually with our need to torture you.”

Derek rubs a hand down between his thigh in retaliation, making Stiles squeak at the raw sensitive flesh being poked at. Stiles squirms away, flopping over onto his stomach so he can lay on Derek, hands settling on his hips. Derek expression is that of good humor, eyes alight with joy and affection. Stiles feels something in his stomach jump, lodging in his throat.

“Fish head.”

Derek groans, laying the back of his head in the water and getting his hair wet. “You don’t even know what that means.”

Stiles smirks at him. “Nu-uh, she told me.”

“What?” Derek eyeballs him. “The whole story or just her version of it?”

“Let’s just say I know about the whole ‘dead-fish eye’ thing.”

“Well that answers that. I was 12, you can’t hold that against me.”

Stiles wiggles up his body until they are face to face, hands digging into the mud next to Derek’s head. He leans over and kisses Derek’s chin. “Don’t pout you big baby.”

Derek runs his hands over Stiles’ back, trails of cool water dripping down his spine and pooling at the small of his back.

“You’re a weird kid, you know that?”

Stiles sticks his tongue out at him, pulling his hands out of the mud and wiping them on Derek’s cheeks. Derek growls in betrayal, rolling Stiles in the water and trying to drown him. Stiles comes up sputtering, flailing his arms and smacking Derek in the nose.

Derek barks a laugh. “Your hair,” He sniggers, holding his nose.

Stiles moves his sopping hair out of his face, mud and weeds patching strands of it together. He probably looks like a swamp monster. Derek is also covered in mud from the neck up, hair flopping around his ears like seaweed. They both are a right mess, which means they’ll have to take another bath.

They both fall over laughing.

***

Stiles sits in front of the bonfire next to Derek, who’s trying to ignore his sisters gestures for them to join her. Ordering Stiles if he takes one step in that direction he’s going to steal Stiles’ clothes and force him to walk around naked for a month. While Stiles doesn’t really think Derek can accomplish this, he’d rather not piss Derek off before they head back to his hut.

He has a feeling that Derek is more than ready for round three.

So he sits there drooling into his hand watching the pig roast instead, trying to ignore everyone around them who are giving him the skink eye. It seems even a third bath didn’t really erase the evidence of what they had been up to.

“Fire! Fire in the field!” “Wildfire!” “Get to the water!”

There are people screaming, women and children run past, heading towards the river. Derek and a few others stand up, looking towards the steadily growing blaze of the wheat field behind the apple grove. The sparks from the bonfire melt against the increasing glow of the wildfire, lighting the night in an orange haze.

“Stiles, stay here.” Derek places a hand on his shoulder, expression urgent.

“I can help.”

“I can’t worry about you and take care of this. Please, for me.” Derek pleads looking between the fire and Stiles, his face half in shadows. Derek’s eyes flash from blue to red. “Watch Laura, we can handle this.”

“But--”

“Stiles no!” Derek barks.

Stiles sits down heavily in shock. He hadn’t even known he had stood up. It wasn’t really a big fire, probably wasn’t even a wildfire, just a small accident that someone had started from not paying attention. They weren’t in any real danger.

“Look--” Derek begins.

“No it’s fine. I understand.” Stiles pushes at his leg. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

Grunting, Derek doesn’t waste a second before joining the other men and women carrying pales of water towards the fire, blending seamlessly in with the crowd. Stiles tries to look for him, thinking he spots him near the front giving orders. He’s kind of dazed by the shock of the situation, how one second everyone’s happy and feasting before the big hunt and the next everyone screaming and running away. He barely avoids being sideswiped by an angry villager hauling empty pales back to the river.

Someone yanks hard on his wrist, pulling Stiles off his feet and to the ground.

“Stiles get up.” Lydia stands over him, pulling urgently at his arm.  
***


	3. Day 3

They had made it half way to the river before Stiles finally came out of his stupor and stopped, yanking his arm back from Lydia. “Stop!” He cried, digging his heels into the dirt.

“Stiles,” Lydia hissed, her red hair fanning around her as she twirled to scowl at him. “We don’t have time for this.”

Stiles blinked at his three friends in shock. Lydia and Danny looked determined while Allison nervously moved her wild curls out of her face as she adjusted her bow on her shoulder. Bits of dust and ash stained the pale purple of the brunette’s short toga, evidence that she had been the one to start the fire.

Stiles gapped at them. “I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”

Lydia tried to grab him again but he danced away. “We’re saving you, you dumbass. Now stop staling and let’s go before they catch us.”

“No, hold on--” Stiles began, looking over at the fire that was being put out. How would he explain this to Derek?

“Too late.” Danny murmured, gesturing to the river bank that served as the border between lands, were a crowd of Hale villagers were waiting. Laura in particular had stopped helping some of the villagers fill pales and was watching them, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Grab him,” Lydia snapped. Before Stiles could even blink, Danny kneeled and elbowed him in the stomach. Bending over as the breath was knocked out of him, Stiles was helpless to stop the taller teen from throwing him over his shoulder. He gasped in disbelief, was he being kidnapped from his kidnappers?

Lydia led while Allison took up position behind them, bow at the ready. “Head east, towards the cliffs.” Allison yelled.

“N-no,” Stiles panted, trying to look at Allison and communicate that this was wrong. They didn’t know, didn’t know running away from the pack would only make it worse. He knew enough about the werewolves, that they would hear them, smell intruders and track down the interlopers who had ruined their feast. This wasn’t going to end pretty.

They couldn’t know that running from a pack of wolves only made them want to chase you more.

Before they rushed into the underbrush Stiles caught sight of Laura, her head thrown back in an eerie howl.

***

Even though Stiles knew he shouldn’t be afraid of the howls, some primal part of him froze in terror, desperately seeking the quickest escape from the monsters trailing them in the night.

Stiles was unsure how far they ran before Danny dumped him on the ground, jarring some of his injuries as his sore muscles screamed at him in pain.

“Sorry,” Danny panted, leaning against a tree. “I can’t carry you any longer. You’re gonna have to go the rest on your own.”

Lydia and Allison grouped around them, catching their breath also.

“What have you done.” Stiles wailed, banging his head against the tree stump. “You guys are idiots.”

Lydia sniffed at him. “Is this the kind of thanks we get for saving your scrawny ass?”

“I didn’t need saving!” Stiles yelled, exasperated with all this confusion.

“Don’t be an idiot, of course you did.”

Stiles flailed, “Do I look like a captive?  I’m not exactly crying tears of joy at your little rescue mission here. Fuck, Allison you saw me earlier. Was I not okay?”

Allison looked uncomfortable. “Well…you looked fine. But I couldn’t be sure if it was because they were guarding you or not. Dad says the Hales’ hurt other villagers who roam into their land.”

“Your dad’s an idiot.” Stiles pointed at her, almost poking her in the nose. “Seriously, the only danger I was in was exhaustion, from too much sex.” He said bluntly.

Allison colored in embarrassment. Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. Danny looked intrigued.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Stiles stared them down. “Sex and food. Good food too. It was like a mini vacation, and you three go and ruin it for me.”

The brunette had gotten over her embarrassment and was looking indignant. “Then why does it look like you’ve been mauled.”

“I imagine that’s part of the sex, sweetie.” Lydia answered for him, eyeing Stiles up and down like she couldn’t quite believe that someone had taken that much of an interest in him. She poked and prodded at the bruises on his torso and neck, Stiles slapped her hand away when she nudged the juncture of his neck where Derek had bitten him that afternoon. Lydia just smirked at him while he glowered at her. How had he ever found this girl hot?

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “So this whole thing was pointless?”

Instantly Stiles felt bad. They had been worried for him and they cared enough about him to risk their lives to save him. He appreciated it, no matter how wrong they were. “I guess.” Stiles shrugged apologetically.

“Argh!” Lydia looked like she wanted to pull her hair. “Shit, we are in so much trouble. Its night, which means we’re fair game to the Hale moon hunt.”

“My dad’s going to kill me,” Allison whined.

“Didn’t you think about any of this before you came to get me?” Stiles asked curiously. It did bring up the question that if he was fair game now that he wasn’t with Derek, or if because he’d been caught already by the older teen if he would automatically go back to him if caught by someone else? Still, he couldn’t leave his friends to just any werewolf. If he couldn’t see them through the night safely, he could maybe help them get caught by someone who wouldn’t take advantage of them. Like Scott!

They’d be safe with Scott.

“We weren’t expecting them to run to the river. The lake’s closer to the village but farther from the fire. It seemed logical they would head there first.” Lydia explained.

“Oh,” Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t sure why they had gone to the river either. But mention of the lake made him blush, remember how Derek and he had slid against each other in the water, bodies pressing against each other as they worked to completion.

A howl broke through the reverie.

Goosepimples broke out all over Stiles’ arms. That had been really close. That primitive part of him roared up, screaming and waving its arm that they were sitting ducks just standing here. They needed to move!

Stiles grabbed Allison by the arm and ran, hoping Lydia and Danny would follow. It was sad to say but if anything happened to them it wouldn’t really matter, but if something happened to Allison, as the chief’s daughter, there could be problems. At most, she had to get through the night relatively unscathed. 

Thankfully, they were close to the cliffs. The side of a mountain that had been cut off, baring the smooth rock underneath and exposing it to the elements, and if they could get over it, there were a series of caves that could provide shelter. Climbing it was tricky, you had to have nimble fingers to find the crevice to hold on, but once you were over it you were safe from most animals. The rocks too flat for claws to scale.

It was also a good look out spot.

Stiles pushed Allison up the rest of the way and the young teen helped him up the rest, then both of them helping Danny and Lydia the final steps. They fell into a heap on the cave floor, panting and catching their breath from the arduous climb. Stiles didn’t even care that Lydia’s leather top was only hanging on by a thread. He was too tired to even work up a good grin.    

“That-that was horrible. Stiles, I’m never saving you again.” Danny wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

Allison crawled forward to look over the edge. “Are they still out there?”

Lydia leaned against Stiles, her hair was fuzzy from the humidity and getting into his face but he was too tired to do anything about it.  

Looking out on the forest, it looked almost peaceful. You could see part of the Hale village, it seemed the fire had been taken care of, and in the distance the Argent village. The almost full moon giving them wide coverage of the world around them with its bright light.

There were more howls though, still getting closer to their hiding spot.

“Oh my God! What is that!” Allison shrieked, scuttling back against the other end of the cave. Together Danny, Lydia, and Stiles looked over the edge to see what had frightened her.

Below a large furry black mass prowled the cliff face, looking up at them with vicious red eyes. There were sharp teeth glistening in the moon light, dripping with slobber and foaming at the mouth. It’s body distorted into some mix of wolf and man, mutated between the two.

Danny and Lydia joined Allison in the back of the cave rather quickly.

“What is--”

“That’s not any animal--”

The two started in on theories, rambling nervously to each other as they huddled in the back. Completely freaking out.

Stiles continued to watch the beast.

“Derek?” He asked nervously, voice low enough that the others couldn’t hear him. He had never seen a werewolf fully transformed, so it was possible it could be the older teen. As frightening as the creature was, if there was a possibility it could be him, he should take the chance to reason with it.

The creature stopped pacing and cocked its head up at him.

“If that’s you, I just want you to know this is a big misunderstanding.” Stiles glanced back at his three friends. “They thought they were saving me. They didn’t mean any harm.”

The beast put its front paws, sharp with black claws, against the rock. Standing on its hind legs like it was trying to get closer to listen.

Stiles swallowed nervously. It looked like it was trying to measure the distance for a jump. “T-they’re just kids.”

The beast snorted loudly. Stile interpreted that meant the beast didn’t really care.

“Come on, don’t be one of those guys. Didn’t you ever do anything dumb at that age. Seriously, they aren’t that smart without me in the village to curb their impulses. I’m kinda surprised something like this hasn’t happened sooner.” Stiles rambled.

“Are you talking to it?” Allison asked bewildered. “It’s an animal, it doesn’t understand you.”

“Shush you,” Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. The girl was fingers her bow and arrow like she was getting over her surprise and thinking about shooting it. “You mess this up and I’m throwing you over the edge.”

All three gapped at him.

“Now,” Stiles turned back to the beast. “Where was I… oh yes. So remember how I was telling you Laura told me some stuff about you. Did I mention that she told me about the eagle incident?”

The creature barked. If Stiles had to say anything, he would say that was a laugh. He could communicate with the beast, he was like the beast-whisperer.

“Yeah, exactly. So I know you’ve done dumb shit before.”

“Stiles!” Derek rushed out of the woods, face red. He came to a stop beside the creature, looking up at the cave with glowing blue eyes. His face partially transformed into a werewolf.

“Derek?” Okay, evil looking Fido was not Derek. Who the hell was he talking to then?

“Are you okay?” Derek leaned against the rock face, sharp fingernail scratching against the surface. At ease beside the creature prowling next to him.

Stiles nodded, watching wide eyed as the creature morphed into a man. A completely normal, rather handsome looking man. Who was naked. “Whoa.”

The man patted Derek on the shoulder. “You’re going to have fun with that one.” He smirked at the older teen.

Derek glared at the naked man. “Yeah, thanks Uncle.”

“Holy shit!” Stiles gibbered like a bird. Excited at the show of power and the implications of the werewolves abilities. He’d seen the partial transformations with Derek and Scott, but this was amazing.

Both werewolves stared at him. One clearly exasperated while the other looked amused.

“Can you handle this?” The older man asked, watching Stiles flail around in excitement.

“Probably not, but I’ll try.” Derek put his hands on his hips and glared at Stiles. “Stiles, get down from there.”

Stiles looked down the drop then back at his friends. “Any of you have rope?”

Lydia banged her head against the wall behind her. “Dammit, of course not, we weren’t exactly expecting to scale a mountain here.”

“We could have used it to tie him up though,” Danny muttered.

“You want to go down there while that…that animal is down there?” Allison asked.

“Uh…” Stiles wasn’t sure how to explain this. “It’s gone?”

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you mean?”

“Stiles!” Derek was still yelling at him. “If I have to come up there, you going to be in for a rough night.”

Danny and Lydia scrambled over to look over the edge, both staring for a few minutes at the teen below them. Stiles blushed furiously. At least the naked man had disappeared.

“What is he talking about, ‘rough night’?” Lydia asked completely bewildered.

“What’s his name,” Danny looked eager but paused in concern. “Wait, is that the _guy_ who mauled you?”

Stiles stared at the ceiling. Really, it was rather beautiful. A nice normal, dark grey. Why did everyone think rocks were boring? He could stay here all night staring at them.

“Oh my God,” Lydia stared at him in shock. “I thought you were saving yourself for marriage?”

Derek’s yelling abruptly cut off.

Stiles moaned into his hands. “Please stop.”

“You said you were going to give your virginity to me!” Lydia kept talking. “Not that it really mattered because I didn’t want it.”

It sounded like someone was climbing the cliff face.

“Your dad is going to be so mad at you.” Lydia didn’t know the trouble she was causing. Or if she did she didn’t care. “Didn’t you tell him you’d only have sex with one person? It was the whole reason your handfasting ceremony kept being put off. He’s like crazy protective of you.”

“Oh my God, I was 11!” Stiles said in frustration. “You can’t hold that against me.”

“Usually you’re suppose to get paired with someone older who ‘teaches’ you about sex, Stiles. Didn’t you ever wonder why you never had a partner at your manhood ceremony?”

That…kinda made sense about some things now. Stiles felt faint. So when all those hunters asked his dad if they could teach him, they weren’t talking about actual hunting? Or why his dad hadn’t left his side during the whole ceremony and refused to let him have his own hut even though he was old enough now. All those strange looks and dirty leers from the men in the village, along with the pitying stares from women. Was their village full of perverts or something!

Danny moved back as Derek appeared over the edge. “You two, shut up.” He growled, his arms holding him up, muscles bulging as he pulled himself over.

Lydia curled closer to Stiles. “Okay, I can see now why you’d wait. I’d wait for that.” She practically purred at Derek.

Derek gave them a baleful stare. “Seriously, everyone can hear you down there.”

“If you somehow haven’t convinced that man to marry you, I’m going to be so disappointed in you.” Lydia had balls, Stiles thought.

“We already are married.” Derek sighed loudly, moving deeper into the cave and closer to Stiles.

It got really quiet really fast.

“What?” Stiles blinked furiously. Was he dreaming? Had someone fed him some weird mushrooms at the feast and now he was passed out in some crazy drugged sleep? “I’m sorry but I think I’m going crazy, because I’m hearing things now.”

“Me too.” Danny said in awe.

Derek pulled Stiles towards him and the younger teen fell easily into his lap. “Stop being so dramatic.”

“Wait,” Allison pushed forward. “So this whole thing…we were trying to save Stiles when he had only gotten married to you? So he wasn’t in any danger?”

Stiles laid dazed in Derek’s lap, blinking down at the dirt floor in surprise.

Derek grunted. “He’s not in any danger from us. He’s pack now.”

He was?

“Oh,” Allison shrunk back, thinking over this new revelation.

 “Does your dad know about this?” Lydia asked Stiles.

Stiles shook his head wildly. His dad was going to kill him! Right after he killed Derek of course.

Derek jostled Stiles around in his arms until the teen was lying horizontally across his lap, arms around his middle and under his knees. “I’m taking him down, the rest of you can either wait here the rest of the night or go back with one of the others. Either way, do what you want. We have business to take care of.”

“We do?” Stiles asked, looking up at the older teen in confusion. His brain had just shut down totally. It was like he was hearing things but not really processing them. 

Derek looked down at Stiles, his face almost completely blank of any emotion. His eyes glowed silver, and there was a streak of ash on his forehead. It was almost impossible to get any emotion off the guy, but Stiles could tell there was something boiling under his skin, ready to explode.

“You were taken from me Stiles,” Derek murmured, low enough for only him to hear. “The wolf in me howls for their blood, but we’ll settle for some time alone with you. You’re safe, so it’s easy to control.”

Stiles licked his lips and those blue glowing eyes watched the movement. A rumbling in the bigger teen’s chest started, vibrating against his side.

“Hold on,” Derek crouched at the edge. Stiles wound his arms around Derek’s neck.   

He didn’t even look at the other three teens when Derek jumped.

***

Derek laid him down on soft furs of his bed. Stiles blinked up at him, not really ready to let go, tightening his arms around the older teen’s neck when he tried to shake him off.

“Come on Stiles,” Derek said softly. “Let go. I need to check you over and I can’t do that if you’re holding on to me.”

Stiles whined pitifully in the back of his throat. Peeling his hands away from Derek’s skin was like trying to take a fish from a starving man, almost impossible and utterly cruel.

“Stiles,” Derek looked him in the eye. His iris was back to the usual hazel, but there was a ring of ice blue around the edges, sign that the wolf was just under the skin.

He released him reluctantly, dropping his fists next to his head in surrender. Derek fell to his knees, caressing the bottom on Stiles’ feet and soothing the small cuts on the soles there.

“I thought you said you weren’t hurt?” Derek growled lightly, licking a small drip of blood off his thumb where he had pressed it against the cut on Stiles’ ankle.

Stiles sighed, looking down his body at Derek in exhaustion. Who knew being carried around the forest all night who wear a guy out? “It’s not exactly a mortal wound.”

Derek grunted, using a wash cloth that appeared out of nowhere to clean Stiles’ feet, getting dirt out of the cuts he got running through the underbrush. He kissed gently at the small wound once he had cleaned it, working his way up the younger teen’s body.

Derek worked quietly, the only sound in the hut was both their labored breathing.

Finally, Stiles couldn’t wait any longer. “Is it true?”

Derek looked up at him from where he was caressing the underside of his knees, cloth moving up the side of Stiles’ flank. Stiles’ toes curling at the cold were the water dripped down his leg.

“What you said,” Stiles explained. “About us being married?”

“Ah,” Derek paused, looking away. After a few quiet moments he started cleaning again.

Stiles gave him those moments to think about his answer. He wasn’t sure what his own reaction would be if they had gotten married…mated, whatever, without his knowledge. He liked Derek, but he really didn’t know him.

It was strange.

Derek was enough of a stranger to him that he was unsure of the situation, but Derek also made him feel safe. Made him laugh, and moan, and roll his eyes in exasperation. If Stiles had ever imaged himself being with a guy, Derek would be the epitome of his ideal partner. Perfectly imperfect in all the ways that mattered.

But marriage? That was a mind blowing thought.

Derek moved to lean over him, ignoring the skin under his loin cloth and moving the cloth up his sides to his arms instead. Knees on either side of Stiles legs as he worked the cloth between each of the younger teen’s fingers, wiping away a day’s worth of grime.

“I know I didn’t ask, but I’m not sorry I did it.” Derek finally said, focusing on the palms of Stiles hands were there were blisters.

Stiles had fallen into a warm daze by the motion of Derek’s clean-up. He hummed for Derek to continue.

Derek’s eyes flickered between his hand to his face. “If I hadn’t, the alpha could have laid claim to you tonight. The only power I have over him is that you’re my mate, he had to accept that.”

Stiles shifted, flexing his fingers once Derek was done with them. “I get that. But you didn’t ask, everyone said you had to ask first.”

Cool water dribbled down his elbow to pool at his collarbone. Derek grunted, leaning forward to lick at the water droplets running down his arms. “I know,” He sighed against the pale skin. “I’d rather risk their wrath though than give you the opportunity to leave me.”

Stiles snorted, smiling gently up at the werewolf. “That’s silly. Why would I leave you?”

Derek paused, looked down at Stiles with cool eyes. “After the full moon, you could head back to your village. There’s a chance I would never see you again.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Derek muttered, finally breaking the stare-down. “Others have been caught. They spend a few nights here, enjoy themselves, but the next morning after the full moon they’re gone. Never to be seen again. The wolf in us cries out for them, pack-mates who’d rather not be with the pack. It hurts everyone.” Which was true, Argent villager often returned alive from the Hale territory, the same could not be said of the reverse.

Stiles leaned his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat as Derek slid the cloth around it. Eyes dilated as he followed the movement, lingering on the bite mark.

“If I hadn’t done it, would you have stayed?” Derek pleaded.

“I would have come back,” Stiles answered truthfully. And he would have too. Scott was here, his long lost best friend, and now there was Derek. But he couldn’t just leave his dad, Scott’s mom, and his friends from the Argent village like some ghost in the night. He wanted them to know he was okay, maybe get his dad and Scott’s mom to go back with him to the Hale village. It might not have been a permanent arrangement but they could have worked it out.

Derek made a sound in the back of his throat, more of a whine then a growl.    

“That wouldn’t be enough.”

“What?” Stiles stared as Derek laid down on him. His larger, warm body covering his as the older teen cuddled down on him. Wash cloth falling to the side of the bed as Derek nuzzled the underside of his chin.

“The possibility that you could be taken from me, I can’t allow it. No matter where you go, who you’re with, everyone will see you and know that you belong to me. This way you’ll be mine, always.” Derek’s lips brushed against the bite mark.

Stiles barked out a laugh. “Seriously? You like me that much?”

Derek nipped at him. “Stiles, I like you a lot.” He said gravely.

“Oh.” Which was an understatement. No one had ever wanted him so much they were willing to break a law to keep him. Some had wanted to break laws to get him to shut up or get rid of him, but never for good reason where he was concerned. It was almost unimaginative that Derek wanted _him_ of all people.

Hesitantly, Stiles put a hand on Derek’s head, carding his fingers through the soft hair.

“You know, if you had asked this afternoon I probably would have said yes.” He admitted. Derek only had to ask him in the middle of sex and he would have sworn to anything.

Derek kissed up his neck, nibbling on his ear before moving down his cheek, leaving Stiles breathless as he peppered his face with kisses.

“I mean, I would have liked to of been asked, since I get the feeling this can’t exactly be annulled.”

The werewolf grunted, canines biting down on Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles moaned, spreading his legs so he could cradle Derek’s hips against him. His ankles curling around the back of Derek’s calves, the hair there tickling against his skin.

“Mmm…no!” Stiles pushed Derek back. The older teen whined, pupils large and eyes hooded as he stared at Stiles’ lips. Stiles felt like lightning had struck nearby, the air charged with electricity all around them.

“What?” Derek grunted, hands curling around Stiles’ side as he rocked down against the smaller teen. The outline of his erection growing hard against Stiles’ hip.     

Stiles panted, mind fuzzy with hormones as he tried to remember why he had stopped him. It had to be for a good reason right?

“Ask me!” He shouted, the memory surfacing slowly as if weighed down by a rock.

Derek paused, eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at Stiles.

“Ask you?”

“Ask me to be your mate.”

Derek licked his lips, cheeks lightly flushing in nervousness. “Will you?” He asked unsure, like it could be a trick question. If Stiles was so frustrated with the man he’d find the bashful behavior cute.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “Will I what? Go get you a glass of water? Will I skip through a field of daisies? Be specific.” He didn’t care if Derek was embarrassed, he owed it to Stiles to voice this clearly. It would help him if he felt like he had some small measure of control here, even if it was too late.

Derek growled, his blush traveling down his neck and to his chest. The rosy hue of his nipple turned dark red. Stiles felt elation shiver down his spine as he watched the older teen squirm.

“Will you be mine? My mate?” Derek finally snarled out, looking everywhere but at Stiles. If it wasn’t for the tremors against his back from Derek’s hand, Stiles would have thought he had gone too far. Licking his lips, Stiles pulled Derek’s face over to look at him.

“Yes.” Stiles’ breathed.

They both surged forward at once.

Stiles heaved up, trying to push Derek back to roll him over. Derek though was strong, far stronger than the smaller human and wouldn’t roll easily. Using his shoulders and hips to counter the movement and press the smaller teen back down. He pinned Stiles back against the furs as their mouths devoured each other, kissing and licking sloppily into the other as Stiles surrendered control. For now.

Stiles moaned loudly, arms going around Derek’s neck as he pulled him down onto him. Since Derek refused to move, he would make do with destroying the guy to pieces from the bottom. Wrapping his legs around Derek’s back and crossing his ankles. He rolled his hips forward, pressing his own erection against Derek’s stomach, whining piteously in the back of his throat.

“Stiles, Stiles! Oh--” Derek muttered against his neck, biting down on the tender skin. His large warm hands moved up Stiles’ flank, nails scratching gently against the skin.

Shivering with excitement, Stiles ran his hands down the larger teens back, slipping his hands down Derek’s loincloth and squeezing the pert mounds there. Derek seriously had a nice ass.

“Fuck!” Derek pulled back to stare down at Stiles wide eyed, a look of revelation on his face. “I just…I want you all the time. Every day… in every way.”

Stiles purred, biting his bottom lip.

“Shit. Like that, right there,” Derek continued, pressing a thumb against Stiles’ lip. Stiles sucked the thumb into his mouth, tasting and twirling his tongue around the digit. Derek’s hips gave a jerk against his own and Stiles keened. “You do something stupidly hot and I just want to bend you over the nearest surface.”

Derek pulled his thumb away and Stiles let it go with a wet ‘pop’. The older teen leaned forward quickly, swallowing Stiles’ moan with a kiss.

While the two lost themselves in the kiss, Stiles’ hands were on a mission. Untying the werewolves’ loincloth with quick fingers, Stiles grasped the tan skin usually hidden there. Derek growled when Stiles fingers wandered down his crease, palms squeezing the fleshly globs of his ass. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Stiles whined, a finger tickling the underside of Derek’s balls.  The straining erection against his own jumped, so it wasn’t like Derek didn’t enjoy it.

Panting, the werewolf stared into large brown eyes. “Not now. It’s too close to the full moon, later.” He promised.

“Thank goodness.” Stiles gushed. Not that he didn’t like Derek’s cock in him, but it would be nice to maybe return the favor. See what it was like from the other’s perspective. Again, Derek had a great ass and Stiles couldn’t wait to explore that side of their relationship. Just the idea of getting Derek on his back and squirming pitifully for Stiles to fuck him… wow, what a thought.

Derek unwound Stiles’ loincloth while he was distracted by his fantasy, throwing the cloth over his shoulder when he finally unraveled it. Once again they were completely naked. The slide of Derek’s larger cock against his own made his toes curl, clamping his knees around Derek’s hips as if to get closer. He wanted to crawl inside Derek and never return, holding tightly against him as they humped lazily against each other.  

“Fuck me,” Stiles sighed. The perspiration of their skin was making everything slick and in return making the slide between their bodies smooth and easy. Stiles twisted his hips forward, getting pre-cum on Derek’s stomach.

Derek moaned, reaching over to his satchel from earlier and pulling out a jar. He opened it with trembling fingers and dipped his fingers inside, whatever it was was moist and slick, glistening in the firelight. It had made their intercourse earlier easier, opening Stiles up so Derek could press in with little pain.

“Was’at?” Stiles murmured, opening his legs wider to display himself for the older teen. Cock standing proudly up between his legs. Stiles was rather proud of the little guy (‘little’ being relative here), like it had a mind of its own it knew what was coming and couldn’t wait.

The hazel eyes flashed blue as he studies Stiles’ body, panting loudly between kiss swollen lips. “Tell you later.”

“Mmm,” Stiles whimpered as Derek opening him up gently. He wasn’t that tight, from the sex and fingering this afternoon, so it really didn’t take much. Who knew that just a few days ago he’d been a virgin, and now he was having sex every time Derek looked at him in that certain way. It was such a drastic change, but he didn’t regret it for a second.

Derek prepared him with three fingers, twisting and stretching the channel before Derek pulled his fingers away and lined up. “Legs up,” Derek said, helping Stiles move his ankles over his shoulders.

Stiles gasped, throwing his head back as Derek pushed solidly into him. He didn’t think he’d ever get use to how large the werewolf was, even with prep, it felt like he was being split in two. The glands around the head pressing against the walls of his insides, nudging against that spot inside him that sent his nerves singing.

Derek’s pelvis pushed against his cheeks, trying to get as deep as possible into the smaller teen. They paused like that, Stiles nearly bent in half as Derek speared him open, his rim clutching tightly to the meaty cock penetrating him. 

“Stiles, mate…” Sweat dripped down the side of Derek’s face. Stiles had half a mind to lick it if he wasn’t so delirious with the pleasure of having Derek inside him. Instead he breathed deeply, it was so overwhelming. He felt like his chest was going to cave in. “… _mine_ …”

Derek started thrusting slowly. The wet slide of his cock slipping out his body had Stiles wiggling until Derek grabbed his hips and pressed back in. Stiles moaned loudly, the position was amazing, letting Derek penetrate deep inside him but didn’t give him leverage to move back into it. Leaving him at the older teen’s mercy and giving up all control of his pleasure to him. He ended up clutching at Derek, raking his fingers down the built chest and pinch perky nibbles as reward for every deep thrust.

Stiles stared up into Derek’s eyes like he was seeing the guy for the first time. The hard lines around his eyes nearly hiding the frail expression as Derek looked back down at him. He’d never seen anyone look at him that way. Like Stiles was their whole world, and they’d die without him. How was it that he could meet this man and fall for him so fast?

 Licking his lips, Derek tried to breathe through each thrust and not close his eyes, watching Stiles’ face for any kind of reaction.

Even though he was still fighting for air, Stiles pulled Derek down for a kiss. Chastely pecking kisses on the older teen’s lips and chin. Derek was pounding into him by then, holding Stiles’ waist up at the perfect angle to get deeper and hit that spot inside the teen that made him moan deliriously.

“Derek, Derek, please.” Stiles whined, unsure what he was asking for but knew the other would give it to him.

Derek hissed through his teeth, the wet slap of skin against skin almost obscene. He held Stiles tighter, hips moving so fast it was hard to see where Derek ended and Stiles began. 

“Stiles,” Derek cried out. Stiles could feel the heat of his release inside him, making him squirm when Derek pulled out and cum leaked from his passage.

Panting heavily, Derek released his legs, bending over and sucking Stiles hard cock down his throat not a second later.

“Oh!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair and tried not to thrust up. “Derek. Derek!”

The brunettes tongue twirled and flattened around Stiles cock, sucking the younger teen down as far as he could. His hands holding pale hips down so Stiles couldn’t gag him.

“I can’t…I’m gonna…” Stiles cried out, fisting the fur next to him so he wouldn’t choke the werewolf. He threw his head back in a silent yell as he felt his balls draw up and tighten. He was going to come in Derek’s mouth.

His orgasm about blinded him. Derek swallowing every drop of cum and then some, licking at the softening organ as they both came down from their high and Stiles melted into the bed. When he was satisfied that the younger teen was clean, he kissed his way up the thin hips and ticklish sides until he got to Stiles’ neck. Licking at the bite mark and making Stiles’ shiver as over wrought nerves gave a last few trembles at the sensation.  

“Derek…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad.” Stiles scratched gently at the skin at the back of Derek’s neck, lazy affection coursing through his body now that he’d been sated.

Derek looked at him and nodded. Not needing to know what Stiles was talking about. He understood. The older teen smiled, it was small, really just a tug at the corners of his lips but all the same it took Stiles’ breath away. They kissed a few more times before Stiles pretty much passed out, Derek spooning up beside him.

***

Stiles was helping Laura clean some trout for breakfast when Lydia, Danny, and a traumatized Jackson tumbled out of the blonds hut.

“The hell?” Stiles couldn’t help but blurt, almost cutting his finger off with the sharp knife he was using to debone the fish.

“Ah, Stiles.” Lydia stretched, displaying a lot of skin and making a few Hale villagers gape in awe. “Good, you’re making breakfast. I’m starving.” She walked over and plopped down next to Laura. The pregnant woman looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh as she eyed the threesome, instead raising an eyebrow at Stiles who shrugged cluelessly.

Jackson stared despondently out at the sky as Danny ran a soothing hand down the teen’s bronze back. Stiles was pretty sure he was imaging the brunette licking his lips and leering at the blond werewolf. Or at least he hopes so, because the idea of Lydia and Danny ganging up on the poor guy was just… he didn’t know, but it sounded bad.

“So where’s that hunky husband of yours?” Lydia asked Stiles, leaning forward to sniff at the small stew they had going like she’d been in the Hale village all her life. It was something Stiles envied about the red-head, no matter the situation she always seemed to be in control.

“Talking to his uncle.” Stiles watched flabbergasted as Jackson trailed bowlegged after Danny. He swore, if he looked like that after Derek had finished with him, he’d rather of stayed in the hut all day. Threat or no threat, Jackson looked pitiful. Stiles had the strange urge to pet the guy in camaraderie. “The Argent village is bound to notice a few missing teenagers, so it’s best to head the confrontation off before it starts.”

That had been a strange conversation to wake up to. Derek commanding Stiles that he couldn’t leave, but that if he wanted to return he would go with him to collect his stuff as long as they came right back. Derek also had the fancy to meet Stiles’ dad, unbeknownst to the older teen that it would probably be his death wish. Derek wasn’t taking him a seriously as he should when Stiles warned him about his protective dad.

Speaking of death wishes, where was Scott and Allison?

“What happened to Allison?” Stiles queried. He felt guilty he hadn’t worried about them last night, but they knew the risks going onto Hale property at night. They were lucky though that the alpha had given the situation over to Derek.

Since Danny was massaging Jackson shoulders, Lydia answered. “She stayed in the cave. Scott stayed to watch over her, make sure no one tried anything. They promised to return in the morning.”

 “Huh,” Stiles handed a ready fish over to Laura for seasoning.

“He’s back,” Laura nudged him, gesturing towards the figure walking to them. Derek was practically beaming so that must mean good news.

“Wow, I’m never going to get over the fact that you hooked up with such a hottie.” Lydia muttered as both she and Stiles drooled over his husband’s body (Danny paused in his massage to stare but got growled at by Jackson before returning to his work). There was a warm glow of satisfaction that emanated from the older teen when he saw Stiles sitting there waiting for him.

Stiles blushed heavily as Derek bounded up to them, throwing an arm around his mates shoulder and grinned happily as he took a seat next to him. “Good news.”

Leaning into the warm body, Stiles made an inquiring noise.

“The alpha is going to gather a delegation to approach the Argent village. We’re hoping to make a peaceful resolution and open up negotiations between the tribes that allow each other to visit the other. No more of these stupid day laws and night laws that keep the villagers from traveling into the others land. Uncle thinks it’s about time we all got over the silly little grudges and worked together in case there are any bigger threats out there.”

“Bigger threats?” Jackson perked up at that, looking concerned.

Derek shrugged, pulling Stiles closer to him. “Nothing definite, but the alpha’s worried about another pack wandering close. It shouldn’t be a problem for us, but we still shouldn’t leave our neighbors in the dark about any situation that crops up.”

Laura nodded, stirring the stew. Stiles had been amazed to discover the pregnant woman was the alpha female of the tribe. There had been an awkward moment where Stiles had inquired about who exactly was the father of her children before Laura had relieved him that she was married to a beta hunter and not her uncle.

“We have good farming land here and a great grazing trail that passes by. I’m actually surprised there isn’t that many more skirmishes.”She said, eyes flashing red just for a second.

“The Argents have good treaties with other villages.” Lydia supplied, breaking some nut shells for Laura. “Besides things with this village, it’s been peaceful for the last few years.”

 Stiles could attest to that. His father had been one of the main people in the village to talk Chief Argent out of moving their village from isolation and making agreements with neighboring tribes. He was fiercely proud of his dad for that.

“Either way, we’ll head over with the others later this afternoon. Stiles I want you to be with me at the head of the delegation. We’ll also need to talk to the chief’s daughter, if we can make her sympathetic towards us it might help.” Derek said, stealing a bite of fish that was roasting over the fire pit.

Lydia snorted. “That shouldn’t be too hard. Last night she was cooing all over how sweet Scott was being. I swear when we left them last night he was singing to her.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at that. He didn’t know about Scott’s arduous love for Allison Argent.

Stiles smiled into the skin of Derek’s neck, joy almost taking his breath away. If he could have Derek- the Hale village, and his dad- the Argent village, make a nonviolent pledge to each other he would get everything he’d ever asked for. No longer would be have to feel like he was abandoning one for the other. His dad could visit, or he could visit his dad, without threat of punishment.

“You okay?” Derek asked him softly, placing a hand on his lower spine.

“Good, good.” Stiles laughed.

Derek placed a gentle kiss against his temple. Stiles blinked back moist eyes as he saw Laura smile gently back at him.

There was a chance, that’s all he asked for.

Scott and Allison stumbled out of the woods holding hands.

“What did we miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish. This is actually the 2nd version, the original was full of plot, with an evil Kate who kidnaps Stiles to kill him, and Peter hitting on Stiles' dad, and Chief Argent finger the point of his spear when Scott got close to Allison. And no sex. So I asked myself: 'bb, why would you call this homo erectus and not have sex in the final chaps?'. So I redid everything and made it simple. with sex this time. Hopefully yall enjoy it.
> 
> Also I had finals last week, that's mainly why it took so long. Sorry. But I'm finally free! Now I have all the time in the world to write fics!!


End file.
